One of Everything
by Rizzy.and.Izzy
Summary: Jane's POV. She's never in her apartment, so why does she still have one? My take on that whole thing there. :P A one-shot that I hope you'll like.


_Jane's POV. She's never in her apartment, so why does she still have one? My take on that whole thing there. :P_

_Dedicated to one __**very special**__ sociallyawkwardpenguin. Yes. :)_

* * *

_She's magical. She's a spirit. She rolls in with the breeze, does what's required, then is gone. She's a ghost. She's a phantom. Her presence felt only in that which she chooses to leave behind._

Maura had taken to restocking my refrigerator with groceries, my cupboards with canned goods. Healthy foods mainly, but sometimes she'd also buy something that I liked. She started doing this when I was on a stakeout that ended up lasting quite a few nights, and just as many mornings. I would never really shop for groceries. It didn't seem necessary for some reason. I could always get whatever I needed at Ma's, or Maura's. When I got back, I saw everything she left for me. Nothing else had been upset, nothing else had been disturbed. She had been there, but it was as if she hadn't been. _Like I said, she's magical._

On my next stakeout, she ended up doing my laundry, too. I had done it before I left, but I guess I could see how she might've thought it was still dirty. I'm not prone to fancy smelling detergents and, yeah, the fact that I had just thrown them all back into the hamper hadn't exactly helped my case any. So she had done those things for me when I was gone. When I came back, I was again greeted to a full kitchen, as well as fancy smelling clothes, too. Nothing else had been upset, nothing else had been disturbed. She had been there, but it was as if she hadn't been. _Like I said, she's a spirit._

Before Maura's intervention, my apartment was cold, dark and sparse. It was just like me, before I met her. If you walked into my apartment then, only silence would have greeted you. Broken up occasionally by the squeaking of a few floor boards. If you sat on the couch, it would've felt hard and uncomfortable. I hardly ever sat on it, so it never got that soft, warm feel to it.

The kitchen floor boards didn't squeak at all. Like the couch, that area largely went unused. I already explained why buying food wasn't a high priority for me. The two places where the floor boards squeaked the most were right beside my bed, and in front of my dresser. My bed's pretty self explanatory. My dresser not as much. My most prized possession's there. Top drawer, far left side, near where I always kept my badge. A small photo, with thumbprints permanently etched onto either side, where I would hold it. My picture of Maura.

I sleep here, but this is not where I live. This is not where I want myself to stay. I function here, but I do not belong here. Only when I am with her am I truly at home.

Everything in Maura's house was like sitting on a cloud. Like it was so soft you might fall through it, but you never felt like it wouldn't support you. Maura's sofa was like Maura. She seemed to have one of everything. It seemed almost like some things had been created just for her. Like those seashell shaped, personal sized soaps. No one really needed those. But it felt like Maura's bathroom wouldn't have been complete without it.

Every time she came over she brought something to "add ambiance" to the place. She had replaced my darker curtains with lighter ones. Brought in little accessories that would "brighten up the decor". It seemed like she wanted my apartment to have one of everything as well. I appreciated the gestures, but it just made me dislike my apartment even more. It made me miss her even more.

All the things she would bring over seemed unneccesary. She was the one thing I needed there. Just Maura, not what she brought. Hence the even more worn out path to the dresser. The two even deeper indentations on either side of the picture. I would hold it, look at it and just stand there almost until my feet went numb. I was the one upset. I was the one disturbed. I wanted her there the same time I was, not just when I wasn't. I wanted her with me wherever I was. Could she ever want the same?

I knew that she kept the guest bedroom ready every night. Every night she put the nightlight on and put a glass of water on the nightstand. She made sure the alarm clock was by the bed and set for the exact time I liked to get up. She did that every night. I was almost positive. I came over unannounced enough to almost be sure of that. Nightlight on, fresh glass of water, alarm set. I knew she had done these things, every night, even when she had no indication I'd be there. Could it be she wanted me with her more often, the same way I wanted her with me all the time?

...

Whenever I come over now, more often than not, I stay with her and not in the guest room. She still makes sure it's ready though. Just on the off chance I might need it. A water bottle instead of a glass, due to the infrequency of me staying there. This is just what she does. Keeps the guest room ready, just incase I might need it. Keeps my apartment as close to hospitable as it can be, on the few occasions I do go back. She stocks my kitchen, mostly non perishables now, based upon the rarity that I'm there. She still does my laundry. She probably does a whole bunch of other little things that I'm sure I'll never know about.

You might think the only reason I keep my apartment is because I like her doing these things for me. That's never been the reason. I'm waiting for her to find my picture. Her picture. My picture of her. There is a reason I keep it with my badge. "To protect and serve." She is my protector, gives me the ability to do what my job requires of me. She is my guardian. She is the one who watches over me. She is my real shelter. Without her I'd still be as messed up as that clothes hamper.

She hasn't found it yet, but maybe one day she will. For if magic and spirits and all those other things exist, then maybe one day she'll find out that picture exists too. And she'll know that she truly does have one of everything, including me.

* * *

_I tried something a little bit different with this story. I hope you still like it. _

_I just want to mention how amazing this community is. I write these stories for you, so it warms my heart when you like them. :) _

_Have a great weekend all you great people! :)_


End file.
